The Burger Man, And His Trusty Sidekick Maple Boy!
by avv90
Summary: Alfred, and Matthew father has recently remarried. While Matthew tries to make the most of it, Alfred refuses to accept the changes to come... Finding an old secret his family wished to burn with time, Alfred finds he can only hope to be forgiven for his past sins. Sorry if summary sucks! I hope I hope the story's better!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Hetalia fanfic. I hope I did well, and I would love to hear everything!  
><span>

I do not own Hetalia, Dora the Explorer, or anything for that matter... But I would like too?( Lowers head)

Anyways, I really hope you enjoy.. I would like to keep writing, but I really want to know how I did.

Now, I'll just be over here... and I'll let you read, well if you actually try.. Or do what I do and wait 'till later.

Sorry for any spelling errors!

* * *

><p>The clouds cried with anger, allowing a single raindrop to dance through the heavy wind before plunging to a fall, hitting the boy's semi-clear glasses, the drop splattered on his face, making him cringed. Before a dark shadow covered his form, the shadow belonged to a lengthy dark blonde man. Covering the young boy's head with a large black umbrella, he looked up only to receive a blank glare from the man.<p>

"W-where's m-m-mommy?" The boys asked, his chest felt tight, but a more realistic feeling snapped him back, as a light hand tightly took hold of his suspender, he looked down to see a splitting image of himself, his younger twin brother Matthew. " H-hey?..." The man did not answer him, the boy felt his brother's grip grow stronger, his own heart began racing, scarring himself.

" Daddy?!" Matthew whispered, with terror. To that the young father knelt down, smiling was never his strong side, but still for his children he placed a thin smile on his lips.

" Al….Mattie, Mommy won't be with us anymore, she.. she's g-gone?" The man's voice broke off, scaring the oldest. The man did not however cry, no he simply wriggled his fingers in Alfred's hair, " We'll be together, I'll do my best….. You both are my only treasures. Mama, and Daddy's Heroes, right?" He tilted his head, to see a frightened shy child, tears streaming down his brightly filled cheeks. " Hey now, Mama wouldn't not want to see you cry, 'kay Mattie?" He reached a hand over pulling the child's red nose. The boy simply nodded, lifting a sleeve to wipe off the salt rigid tears on his bright face. " Alfred F. Jones, you are going to have to step up, you said once, you wanted to be a hero?" His father voice streamed with sorrow, yet he continued.

" Yes sir!" Alfred cried, his voice filling with what he prayed were not tears.

" Then…." His father closed in whispering gently into his eldest child ear, " Then, You'll be a man first."

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!<em>

" Ugh.." His eyes pressed closed, a slight frown on his usual perky lips, he lazily lifted his arm over, reaching over the side of the bed to what he hoped were his glasses. " Damn-" He slapped the large wooden night stand, hoping to retrieve his lens wear, or what he nicknamed them, 'Texas'. " Oh god dammit-" He lifted his head, slamming his now loud ringing clock. Grunting, he pulled his legs off to the side of the bed, he rolled his eyes, grimacing at the loud British voice calling his name.

" Master Alfred, are you awake-" The young woman was cut off by his sharp tone.

" We'll... I'm not asleep, now am I?" He called, sarcasm filling his voice he stretched his arm in the air.

" B-breakfast... is served..." Alfred heard her hesitate, " Your.. mother would like to see you off before school." She murmured, lowering her head behind the door.

" Yeah, yeah… Just go.." He waved her off, walking back to the stand, he pulled his glasses over his sparkling blue eyes. " That _whore's_ not my mom." Alfred scoffed, rubbing his neck, he limply went over to his bathroom, after brushing his teeth he walked back over his door, opening it he poked his bright head out, looking around the long hallway, he turned his head both ways satisfied upon seeing the halls empty, he stepped out into the open. " Now, where was Matthew's room again?" He muttered, squinting he titled his head, scratching his chin trying to remember where his '_little_' twin brother was. " Maybe if I call him he'll show up?" He thought, finally he opened his mouth, words still bundled at the back of his throat, " Mattie-" A light touch to his back made him throw himself forward, " AHH!?" After landing straight on his face, the American turned to see what he had been searching for. " Mattie?!" He called, laying on the floor.

" Al?" The shy boy looked shocked, still unsure of his brother jumpy behavior, " You okay, eh?" He knelt down, pulling a hand out to help him up.

" Yeah, dude don't ever scare me like that! You try'n to give your heroic big bro a heart attack?!" Still Alfred took the hand, allowing Matthew to giggle before pulling him up to his feet. " When did ya' wake up?" He asked, pulling his larger built arm over his smaller framed brother's shoulder.

" The same time you did, I could hear you holler… I do.. sleep... across the hall...Al" Matthew tucked his head, turning it away from his brother.

" Really? Dude, _you_ should have woken me up then…. I hate those accents..Ugh." He shivered, letting Matthew go. They stayed silent, until the quieter of the two spoke up.

" Hey, Al we live here now….. Even if you do hate_ her_ you, and I are to going to have to adjust to everything, and you don't hate the accent you just hate _her_." He murmured.

"I know, but I just hate eating English food..Ugh, it taste worse than dirt, and I've eaten dirt!" He hollered, with that Alfred took hold of Matthew hand pulling the way to the long plate of stairs. "Your cookin' my breakfast, right?" Alfred asked, snuggling his head on Matthews soft blonde waves.

" Hehe..If we have time, but lets see if the chief can actually cook ….something like food and not poison, eh?" With that, Matthew earned himself a strange look from his brother.

" I swear Mattie, if I didn't know you.. I would have thought you were from… Ah!? I can't remember!" He shook his head, Matthew only patted his older brother head, giggling at his brothers frustration.

" Al, do you mean Canada?" He asked, eyes giving the American a worrying glance.

" Yeah! How did ya' know?" Alfred tilted his head.

" Hmm..Maybe, the fact that your own brother studied there for like, until a month ago?!" Matthew grunted.

" Oh yeah…. Sorry." Alfred laughed, taking the first steps. Alfred lowered his head, still he remained smiling, " Hey, it's funny right?" Alfred asked, lifting his heavy head looking back at his brother.

" What is?" Matthew asked, forgetting his previous anger, he raised a brow.

" Dad being the new President, yet he still marries a _that_ woman, then takes you-" He gestured towards him, "-And me outta our schools, and ships us to live with _her_… " His voiced hissed at the mentioned of _her_. He shivered, "I mean literally ain't that like betrayal?" Alfred asked, pulling ahead faster.

" To his country, or us?…" Matthew let out a little giggle, but quieted as he realized his brother's expression, " Still, I don't think he would really care…But, c'mon Al.. he'll come visit soon, right?!" Matthew smiled lightly, he always tried to keep his brother optimistic (No matter how optimistic his brother was.).

" Yeah, maybe…" Alfred let out a sigh, " Whatever dude, I just want a pile of pancakes, maybe some cookies too?" A larger smile crept back into his lips, making his little brother rest a bit.

" Hey, is Ms. Margaret going to eat with us?" Matthew asked, still trailing behind Alfred.

" Yeah, What's 'er face came to my room, saying ' _Your Mother wants to see you off?_'( Alfred said this in a British accent, you'll see), Or something like that?" Alfred turned around, seeing his brother chuckling.

" You have a terrible British accent!" Matthew panted between laughs.

" Yeah, so do ya'…" He lifted his head, wrinkling his nose, but a sudden thought brought his head back to his brother. "Hey, do ya' think those kids at the new school are all British?" Alfred asked, rubbing his temple.

" Well, I did some research last night. The schools is a prestige thingy, or something...All the World leaders seem to want to send their children there, all the kids there are filthy rich… To put it shortly they're probably all just spoiled kids." Matthew shook his head, sighing.

" I _hate_ spoiled kids… Hey, we could just skip?!" Alfred said, winking up at him.

" No, we can't…. You have to pass this year you can't be a sophomore, again." Matthew shook his head.

" C'mon, how was I supposed to know you have to keep working at school after football season over…." Alfred said, letting out a sigh.

" I think that's kinda obvious?" Matthew looked at his brother, worrying if his father had mistook Alfred, and taken him in as his own. ( Except the fact that their ya' know? Twins.)

" It's okay though, cause I still passed!" Matthew shook his head, again.

" How long are these stairs?" Matthew asked.

" I think were on the second floor now, right?" Alfred said.

" Geez, I'm tired… Hahu.." Alfred turned, to see Matthew huffing.

" Dude, you need to start working out…. Remember hockey season comin', and no matter how much I wanna see ya' fall... I can't let my brother trip face first." Matthew shrugged, still red from his excessive exercise.

" Shut up, you air headed jock!" Matthew coughed.

" You want me to carry ya'...cause dude you look like you're dying." Alfred stopped, kneeling down for his younger brother to hop on his back, he turned to Matthew, "C'mon, any day now?" Alfred teased.

" No, I don't need..Haha, an airhead carrying me around..Hahah.." Matthew carried on, walking past his older brother.

" Oh, for the love of god-" Alfred stood, speeding up and stopping right next to his brother, pulling him in a tight hold.

" Al, stop!" He wriggled, but couldn't shake his brother's strong grip. Alfred throw him up, pulling him over his shoulder. " This is embarrassing!" He pounded Alfred's back.

" Ah c'mon, I'm hungry and with you walking like this we'll be on the stairs all day!" With that Alfred sped down the stairs, stopping only on the last step. " And the hero saves the damsel!" Alfred cries.

" I was not in distress!" Matthew screeched.

" Sure you weren't...but your still a damsel." Alfred winked, letting his brother down, " Not a sweat!" The American proclaimed. Alfred smiled brightly, hoping it would irritate his brother, but when he heard not a single complaint. Alfred crept open an eye to see a stern, short, strawberry blonde, green eyed women in front of him, and his brother.

" Sup, _witch_?" Alfred said, trying to lighten the mood.

" Excuse yourself." Her voice made Alfred twitch, reminding him of nails on a chalk board.

" Who-" Matthew sent an elbow to Alfred stomach, " What the hell Mattie?!"

" I'm sorry, Ms. Margaret…. I, he wanted to do his morning exercises?" Matthew said, (Even though it sounded more like a question).

" Oh, yes your father has informed me about his, and your 'athletic' manner?" Alfred clenched his fist hearing her speak, " but why are you both undressed?" She asked, looking at his attire.

" Undressed?" They said in union, Matthew, and Alfred looked down at each other. Alfred, no surprise was in his boxers, and Matthew in his polar bear pajama pants. " Lady, lady... I'm wearing something, right?" Alfred said, looking up.

" We thought we were going to eat?" Matthew said.

" Yes, to eat..but you'll probably be late for school….. It is your first day, so I hope they'll make an exception." She turned away, and began walking. Alfred clenched his eyes closed, as he heard her shoes tap, he hoped secretly that she would fall over, and end the annoying noise.

" I guess we follow her?" Matthew said, shrugging he began following her.

" Ugh….This best be good." Alfred limped, still hoping to go back to bed. Walking into the room, Alfred saw what looked like a Victorian home, " This is what grandma's house looked like." He shook his head. The _witch_ herself, or what Alfred called her anyways; sat at the end of the table. Alfred happily took a seat far to the right, pulling up a chair for his brother.

" So, I ordered a car… Would you like to be driven to school?" She asked, giving Alfred a irritating glare.

" Nope, I don't need to look like I have anything to do with you…. Me, and Mattie we'll just walk." Alfred said, slouching on his back.

" I insist you take the car, It would make your day go easier..." She pressed her eyes closed, grinning.

" Matthew play's hockey, I play football, we're both a little outta shape, so we'll just walk." Alfred sated, giving her a toothless smile.

" Yes...Hey, is that breakfast?" Matthew said, trying to loosen the mood, again. They turned to see the English chief leaving the kitchen, while three maids, served the plates in front of them. Alfred, and Matthew both grunted.

" It is eggs.." He continued, but Matthew and Alfred could only stare at the horrific monstrosity that laid before their eyes. Matthew locked eyes with Alfred, who seemed to be almost reduced to tears.

" Well, are you going to eat?" Margaret asked, cutting what looked like a burnt bundle of god only knows.

" Full!" Alfred screamed, he lifted himself from his seat.

" Yeah, first day don't want to be late!" Matthew cried, running after his brother. Alfred made his way quickly up the stairs, with his brother managing to keep up with him. They finally reached their floor, both panting heavily.

" We're still gonna go buy some food, right?" Alfred asked, stomach growling.

" Yep, but we should probably get ready." Matthew pulled his hair from his face, walking back to his room.

" Ugh.." Alfred groaned, but went back into his room, to retrieve his clothing, and happily stammered into his little brothers room, across the hall from his room.

" Ahh! Al, what are you doing in here?!" Matthew shrieked covering himself with a towel, much to a laughing Alfred humor.

" Why're ya covering up dude, were twins… And boys.. We're practically identical!" Alfred said.

" Yeah, but.. What if it wasn't you?" He looked away, seeing his brother have another hardly laugh.

" Oh...Hahaha...Seriously though, who else would come to your room dude… I'm pretty sure they would knock, cause dude your not worth the trouble...Hahaha!" Alfred fell back on the bed, chuckling his head off.

" You have my face Al, I don't know why you're laughing?" Matthew cried, his hopping on his brother.

" Yeah, but I was born first…. So it's mine, plus I rock it better!" Alfred cried, throwing his brother off of him, to which he promptly climbed on top of. " Told ya, oldest is always the winner!" He shouted.

" When did you ever say that!" Matthew shouted.

" Just now, Loser…Haha... Everyone knows football players work way harder than hockey players do!" Alfred chuckled, still on his brother, not willing to take up his own weight.

" Yeah, that why an air headed, Dora the Explorer hating, Mar-mite fearing, alien believing boy is on a football team, eh?!" Matthew wriggled, attempting to free his limbs, " Damn, did you gain weight, again?" With that Alfred took the hit to his chest.

" Really, again?!" Alfred cried, letting go of Matthew arms. He continued to wriggle, but under Alfred's weight he could only shift a little. He reached his arms to Alfred's waist, attempting to throw him off.

" What are you two doing?" A familiar stern British voice, filled the room. Alfred once again grimaced, but was unwilling to cock his head over to face the shocked looking women.

" Hahah… There is a perfect explanation for this, I swear!" Matthew said, still trying to wriggle out from under Alfred. " Al, move!" Matthew whispered, harshly.

" Dude, your not wearing anything." Alfred whispered back.

" No, I wrapped myself with a towel earlier." Matthew murmured, trying to keep his eyes away from his hostile guardian.

" That one?" Alfred pointed at the towel, limply set on the side of the bed. Matthew sighed.

" Yep…." He turned his head, face heated with what could only be known as blush. " Well, we were getting ready, and my towel fell off, eh?"

" Get off of him, would you?" She asked Alfred, face filled with disgust.

" I would, but whatever your look at seemed to shrivel up, and burn. SO NO!" Alfred smiled, reaching his arm over, pulling in the towel in his large hand.

" Well, I'm heading to work.. I got a call from your father, he said he wishes you fair luck on your first day. Alfred, he told me to specifically tell you that there just might be a football team, at your school, or something… Matthew, he said that you should try out for a nearby hockey team, it close to your school." She walked over to a neatly hung suit, still wrapped.

" Dad called, and I didn't get to talk to him?" Alfred's eye twitched, he looked at her move sending his sparkling eyes at her.

" Yes, he was in a hurry… Oh.. Dinner will be served at nine, you will be dressed, and ready we will have guest." She smiled, making Alfred clench his teeth.

" Nah, British food taste like crap… Ugh, just thinking about it makes me wanna throw up." Alfred took the towel, letting it cover his brother's family jewels.

" Bloody- Child that language is prohibited, and no..we are not eating an English delicacy, some very important people want you to become friend with their children, including my brother's children… So you will be there, if I have to come up here, and drag you down in your underwear, do I make myself clear?"

" Are we prostitutes now?" Alfred asked, lifting himself from Matthew, who was simply tying his towel to notice the atmosphere.

" You may call your father, but we already have…..arrangements...So, please refrain from disappointment." Her brow rose, flashing Alfred a faint smile.

" Oh, we won't I swear on your life." Alfred whispered, making her think brows grow together.

" Get ready, Matthew please make sure Alfred attends class, and bring him to lunch, I would hate for him to get lost, please darling?" Matthew received too extremely pressuring glares from both his stepmother, and his brother.

" Yes, Ms. Margaret?" He answered looking, from her to his infuriated brother.

" Sweety, neither of you have to call me that…. Call me mum, or just Marge maybe." She walked over, placing her hand on the frightful boy.

" Yes, Marge." He lowered his head, feeling a deep glare from the back of the room, feeling that it could drill a hole through his back, he shivered.

" Now you, love." She turned walking over to Alfred, " Your lunch is in the kitchen, I asked him to make you something special. Your father may have mentioned your favorite meal?.." She rose a finger to her lip.

" Okay, thanks… We'll be home, now can we change?" He pointed up at the door. She nodded, slowly walking out, her shoes tapping once again. With a click of the door, Matthew sighed, sliding down to the ground.

" Really?! Really? Dude-" Alfred was cut off, with Matthew sighing.

" Hey, Alfred… I think she saw me naked, what am I going to do?" He lowered his head, letting it roll around his shoulder.

" Nah, but she might think you're gay.." Matthew looked up, brows knitted together.

" Me? Who was laying on me, screaming about whatever you see shrivels up, thing?" Matthew took his underwear slipping it under his towel, pulling it up to cover his vital region.

" Whoa, let's remember who had his hands, all over my hips?" Alfred turned, reaching over for his dress pants.

" Shut up, we're gonna be late!" Matthew went over, pulling the dangling covered clothes hanger, from it's hook."

" Psh… Now, where's my shirt?" Alfred asked, looking over the bed.

" On the pillow, airhead!" Matthew cried, buttoning his pants.

" Well someone woke up a bit prissy." Alfred mumbled, reaching over to his shirt.

" Done, yet?" Matthew asked, straightening his tie.

" Yeah…. Hey, wait I forgot where my jacket…. I'll go get it, wait for me here, 'kay?" Alfred ran to his room, making sure to keep his already straight glasses, straight. " Now, where'd I put the sucker?" Alfred went over to his closet, looking over his many piled boxes. They were all labeled, he sighed at their large numbers. " Really dude? They had to send all of them?" Alfred, pulled down a box labeled, " Crap". " Now what's in here, again?" He opened it, to find a large amounts of picture frames. " I don't think this is mine?" Alfred whispered, taking up a specific black frame, it was lace with what Alfred thought was silver. He stared at the photo, it was of a young blonde boy sitting alone in front of a large oak tree. " Hey, is this Mattie?" Alfred voice remained drained, he turned the frame, seeing a thin strip of paper tucked into the back, tugging it slowly he read it as it came, " I hope he dies..Mommy would still be with me if _HE _wasn't born_!"_ Alfred's brow liffted," Who was he?" He thought, still he pulled the strip a bit more, his eyes enlarged with the name " Alfred, why was he born!" Alfred shook his head, " What?!" He thought,but his thoughts were cut short.

" Hey, Al did you find it?! We're going to be late!" Alfred let the frame fall from his fingers, a loud crash came as the glass shattered, " Hey! What was that?" Matthew asked, Alfred panicked, reaching for the frame his finger caught to a loose shard.

" It's fine! Just broke ahhh….. Umm.. A plate?!" Alfred called, pulling the large sliver of glass that had lodged itself in his finger.

" Oh? I'll help you-" Alfred heard his voice drawing closer, he closed the box, setting it behind a box labeled trophies.

" Nah, I'm fine.. Just looking for-" Alfred froze, as he saw the face of his brother poking in the doorway.

" Your jacket?" He asked, pulling himself in, " Well, I found it on your bed.. Al, hurry up, or we'll be late?" He pouted, holding up his brother's bomber coat.

" Yeah.. Sorry, c'mon let's go?" Alfred took his jacket, happily letting his blood soaked hand throw the sleeve.

" Hey, Al your hand all bloody, go clean it." Matthew sighed, " We are going to be late.." He shook his head.

" Ohh.. I'll clean it when we get some grub?" He smiled faintly, Matthew looked away from his brother who might as well been stupid, but some of his faces would make any persons heart melt with fluff.

" Fine, let's go…. by the way where are we going to eat?"

" Ugh.. anything, but British food." Matthew ruffled his own hair, turning, and walking out of the closet.

" Fuw-" He brushed off the sweat from his head, he took a muscle shirt, wiping his hand off carelessly tossing it aside. " What does he mean... What happened Mattie? What did I do?" Alfred thought.

" Hurry up!" Alfred jumped, rushing after Matthew.

" I'm going!" They rushed to the stairs, running down them, trying to leave as fast as the athletic boys could. Alfred was put to a stop, when the chief had came out, a frown from cheek to cheek.

" Alfred, Ms. Margaret has informed me of… Your taste in delicacies, so I was told to order you something of…to your specific liking." He tilted his, pulling out two blue lunch boxes, one with what Alfred hoped was superman, and another with a fluffy rabbit?

" Thanks..?" Alfred reached out, taking both of the boxes, and handing the bunny one to Matthew.

" We'll be taking our leave now, ugh… Later?" Matthew nodded, letting Alfred take his shoulder. They turned, leaving as fast as they could, the door was closed behind them, as they stumbled out.

" Dude, I swear… I've never, and I mean it never, been as scared to look in a lunch box in my life." Alfred said, holding the box out.

" I feel you, now lets look for a good place to eat?" Matthew took the first steps walking out of the large mansion.

" How long's the driveway again?" Alfred asked.

" Long." Matthew replied, lowering his head.

* * *

><p>So, how did I do? Well, I'll leave that up to you... Was my humor crude.. Or just bad..please let me know? Please? Sorry for all the hate to British food... Haven't tried it, but if Hetalia says something.. I believe it! I want to know if I should continue, or just stop... Maybe add parings... I wouldn't know who to pair with who though..( I'm useless at things like pairing.) But if you want to suggest, I would like to hear! Oh! was it too much, of drama, I like humor... Sorry. But I hope you liked it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I made a new chapter hope you enjoy! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>After, what seemed like an eternity of walking, both the brothers finally reached a small road, leading to an even larger one.<p>

" I'm tired, and it looks like it's going to rain!" Matthew whined, huffing with exhaustion.

" Yeah dude, me too…" Alfred wiped his fore head, " Hey, keep an eye out for any good restaurants." Alfred eyes pressed closed, his stomach growled; he whimpered, looking as hungry as ever.

" You're still worried about food!?" Matthew barked, lowering his gaze, " Oh... I think that's a French bakery, isn't it?" Matthew pointed at a small bakery, smiling at his French.

" I don't want to eat fancy food!" Alfred stomped, " I wanna eat something sloppy, and fast!" Alfred sobbed, leaning on his brother. " Ya' think that they have a McDonald's around here?" He asked, head hung low.

" Then you find something!" Matthew set his Alfred straight, walking farther ahead.

" Hey, is that a waffle house?" Matthew's brow rose in anger, he turned glaring his brother down.

" I thought you would only eat my pancakes!" Matthew cried, taking his leave.

" I'm joking, let get a croissant, or something, kay,kay?" Alfred shook his head, grabbing Matthew shoulder, smiling slightly.

" Fine, let go in." Matthew turned a smirk on his lips. Alfred still followed after his brother, holding open the door for a little old lady behind him.

" Thank you, young boy." He nodded, and turned to see his brother already sitting at a table.

" So, you want coffee?" Matthew asked, pulling a hand under his chin.

" Yeah, and toast… That seems simple, right?" Alfred asked, pulling out his chair, and taking his seat.

" I guess?" Matthew cocked his head, looking behind his brother's head. " It looks so gloomy...Hey, are those folks dead?" Matthew asked, rubbing an eye.

" Mmm.." Alfred nodded in agreement. " What are ya' going to order?" He asked, cracking his neck.

" Same, croissant with some jelly, and a coffee." Matthew said, running his finger through his hair. "Hey Al.. .I was wondering?" Matthew asked, staring into his brother's eyes.

" Shoot?" Alfred asked, scratching his own cheek.

" Where's the school, Al?" Matthew asked. Alfred sighed, leaning back in his chair, a slight grin in place.

" I thought you knew." Alfred said, lifting a finger.

" You don't know…" Matthew sat back, " I knew… I knew it." He lowered his head, gloom hitting him.

" Hey now, it okay? I know! We'll Google it?!" Alfred said, in an attempt to loosen his brother's depression.

" Ohh.." Matthew lifted his head a little, " You know the name of the school?" Matthew asked, a sliver of hope in his eyes. Alfred simply shook his head. " You don't? Well, I guess we can still call Margaret… Hand over your phone?" Matthew reached his hand out, waiting for the red, white, and blue, bald eagle covered phone.

" I thought you bought yours?" Alfred said, lowering his head.

" I knew it… I... just knew this would happen?" Matthew whispered, his head lowered, this time with an aura making even Alfred scoot back.

" Excuse me?" A voice filled the air behind them.

" Yeah?" Alfred asked, turning his head to the young man, whose cheeks fluttered pink at the sight of his ocean filled eyes.

" I couldn't help..but notice that your uniform matches mine-" Alfred's eyes flashed, he stood taking in the boy hands in his own.

" Ya' know where the school is?" Alfred asked, the young boy began shivering at the sudden physical contact scooting his head back.

" I'm sorry…." Matthew waved his arm, " Al, sit down?" Matthew asked, lifting his head to see a jet black haired boy.

" Oh..? Sorry dude." Alfred released the boy, taking his seat. Matthew stood, taking a chair for their new companion.

" So, what is your name?" Matthew asked, the Japanese boy looked at into Matthews lavender stricken eyes, his cheeks flushing at the sight of both the new boys.

" Honda..Kiku? It is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed, to hear both the boys having a heavy laugh.

" Dude, don't bow. Your like our age? Acting all professional?!" Alfred said, wiping his tears.

" Yeah, So your names Kiku?" Matthew asked, rubbing his own eyes.

" Yes." He shivered at the use of his first name.

" So, what are you doing here?" Matthew asked, smacking his brother for his sudden chuckle.

" I had a friend who… Said this was a good restaurant, and it wasn't run by… the locals?" Kiku said, avoiding their eyes.

" I know whatcha mean, anyways I'm Alfred!" Alfred said.

" I'm Matthew, we're new…as you can see, and lost?" Matthew said, lowering his head.

" Yes, I can see that, if you do not mind, I will guide you there." He asked, to which the brothers brows rose.

" Course, we don't know anyone else." Alfred said.

" Yeah, hey Kiku, have you eaten yet?" Matthew asked, as he saw a waitress approaching them.

" No, I just arrived." Kiku murmured.

" May I take your order?" Her accent scared the latter.

" Your British?" Alfred asked.

" Yes, I am… And are you American?" She asked, covering her mouth.

" Yep… I am… Sorry to ask, but is the chief ya know?.." He cocked his head, turning to his brother.

" Is the chief British?" Matthew asked, finishing his brothers sentence.

" Funny, everyone asks that? No, He's French, he's also actually related to the prime minister, brother's I think… He even has a nephew, I think he's the son of the man." She tilted her head, a slight grin on her face.

" Francis-san?" Kiku asked.

" Yes, I suppose?" She said, handing Alfred a menu.

" Cool, I just want toast, and some coffee please." Alfred said, the girl smiled. Taking back the menu.

" I think I would like to try a crepe?" Kiku said, snapping the girl back into life.

" Oh yes, cream filling?" She asked, handing Matthew a menu with the same look as before.

" Oh.. I want one too?" Matthew shouted, looking at Kiku with a slight smile.

" Okay, the same?" She asked, tapping Matthew on his head.

" Yes, please." Matthew murmured. cheeks engulfed in heat.

" Sure thing, I'll go get it." She said, before walking back to the counter.

" Well...she was nice, wasn't she." Alfred said, laying his head on his arm.

" Yep, I never saw a girl try to flirt with both me, and you at the same time?" He let his hand slide under his chin again.

" Excuse me, but are you American?" Kiku asked.

" We'll yeah, but Matthew is more like that country that's above us… What's it called again?" Alfred asked, turning to Matthew who gave him a sigh.

" Canada Al, Canada…" Matthew sighed, " Yes I studied there for a long time." Matthew said, shaking his head.

" Oh, well there aren't many if any Americans at our school.. I wonder why?" Kiku rose his finger to his lip.

" Food sucks here?" Alfred responded, letting his arm go around his brother's shoulder.

" I guess most of the kids back at home like their places?" Matthew laughed, " So, Kiku

your Japanese, I presume?" Matthew asked, slapping Alfred's arm.

" Yes, Matthew-san, and I do suppose the food here is rather...bland, Alfred-san?" He shook his head in memory.

" Bland, more like burned poison! So, how long you've been going to school here?" Alfred asked, still wrapping his arm over Matthew.

" A couple of years, since my father became a new government official he sent me to this school. I think in a hopes to get better relation between other country officials."

" Yeah, Dad married this old hag.. And shipped us to live with her, now he wants make us be to be some lovey dovey family?" Alfred said, ruffling his brother short locks.

" I find that very unfortunate, but Alfred-san I think that you should at least respect her… She is now a part of your family, is she not?" He lowered his head.

" I know, still dude... she acts like she's known me long enough to tell me what to do… I guess I just hate people who tell me what to do." Alfred shook his head, " Let's drop this.. It's sad, and boring." Alfred said, winking at the confused Japanese boy.

" Sorry, I concluded that they probably dropped him on his head, Dad isn't the most graceful man?" Matthew knocked Alfred's head, causing him to get a fierce glare from the elder.

" True, saw him fumble a ball once…Geez... Sad?" Alfred shook his head, allowing Matthew to rub his back in sore memory.

" Then he ran in the wrong direction." Now both of them hung their head in shame.

" Yes…Ummm, I don't know what to say?" Kiku responded.

" Nothing, we're already ashamed.." They both said in union.

" Well, I think the food is coming?" Kiku said, with that Alfred head shot straight up.

" Here you are, your toast." She pulled far too deep into to the table, placing it in front of Alfred. " And your crepe." She did the same, smiling before seeing that Matthew was already eating. " Oh, here's your." She daintily placed it in front of Kiku.

" Thank you." Was all he said.

" Shewsddd asdfasdf! IDFS! Co Fdjp!" Alfred said, still chewing.

" Yeah, seem good. I know… You're happy your toast is cooked to a level." Matthew said, taking up his crepe.

" You understand him?" Kiku asked.

" Yeah.. Don't know why, but I guess if you know someone for a long time you can understand each other with a simple glance?" Matthew said, and a simple nod from Alfred.

" Oh, I see?" Kiku reached into his bag, " Umm.. Since you're both new to our school.. I was wondering if I could get a picture- I'm in the newspaper club, so please?" He flipped his camera out, getting it into focus.

" I don't think people want to read about new kids, eh?" Matthew commented, raising his hands.

" Really, our school does not usually see many new students… So if I may?" He asked, pulling it over his eye.

" I sti-" A hit to Matthew's back, made his jump forward a bit.

" Sure!" Alfred cried, pulling in Matthew. With a snap of the Canon camera Kiku smiled,

" Thank you, the newspaper club deeply appreciates you." He bowed, smiling.

" No prob, dude you gonna let us see?" Alfred asked, still holding Matthew.

" No problem-" Kiku turned the camera, " You both are very photogenic." He said, face still emotionless.

" Oh..I came out, okay?" Matthew sighed, " I hate photos, they hold too much memories.." Matthew sighed, earning him a glance by Alfred.

" It's okay, you look okay so… stop bitching, will ya!? " Alfred spat, taking his arm from his brother's shoulder. Matthew's eyes enlarged, hearing his brother shout.

" Oh, I think we are going to be late?!" Kiku's voice rose with worry, standing he looked at the twins with an extreme glare.

" Okay, I'll pay…. So, just go ahead." Alfred said, pulling an award winning smile, making Matthew tipsy about his sudden outburst.

" I guess… We'll go ahead, then?" Matthew said, standing he turned to go but, he stopped making his way to Alfred, he knelt down. Leaning down, he whispered into Alfreds ear, he grazed his brother's sandy blonde hair, "Hey, you okay?.. I don't like going to places without you, Al… so, please hurry, ay?" His voice pleaded, hoping for his brother to apologize for his sudden outburst.

" Yeah, I'll be out… Just wait for me, 'kay?" Alfred said, his voice missing the gentleness from before

" Okay." Matthew said, his head still worrying about his brothers actions, but still he nodded, and stood, slowly walking after Kiku.

" Ugh?" He plopped his head on the table, sighing he threw his out his wallet. He reached for his card slowly wiggling it out, he throw it on the table.

" So, are you Matthew, or Alfred?" She tilted her head, smirking. Alfred sighed, thinking on how to reply.

" Matthew, Alfred just left." He pointed to the door, sighing.

" Really? Oh well, he seemed a bit nicer. My type?" She sighed, placing her hands to her hips.

" Don't go claiming him." Alfred said, taking out his tip.

" Pardon me, but you don't know what he likes." She said, taking up his card.

" I know him…." She turned, making her way back, " I hope?" He murmured, seeing her walk away.

" Here, you go?" The girl said, sliding his card towards him.

" Thanks." Alfred said, before taking it up, and walking out of the cafe. He looked around, and saw no sign of his brother, " Ugh.. lost?" He said, before kicking the ground in front of him. As lost as Alfred was, he didn't want to admit it, never… Instead, he continued walking, hoping he would come over a sign, or a person… Maybe an alien that would carry him off, and help him find his way. " Ugh, I wish… Maybe, I could as- Na! How hard is it to find your way?" He whispered, and continued walking straight.

" Hey, blonde!" He heard, over his shoulder. Alfred dismissed it, thinking there must have been lots of blonds in this country. " Blondie!" He heard, and grunted.

" Shut up! Man some people?" He thought. Alfred was put to a stop when his shoulder was abruptly pulled back, to see the crimson red eyes of an almost albino looking boy.

" Hey, blonde… What? Are you shocked that the awesome me is speaking with you?" He asked, his voice raspy.

" What?" Alfred asked, shrugging his hand away. He looked the boy up, and down, " Not that big? Short, kinda?" He locked eyes with him, eyebrow raised.

" Where did you get that uniform? We know everyone at the school, and I'm sure I've never seen your face?" He held his hand up, Alfred followed his pale limbs, only then seeing

the two gentlemen behind him.

" Shit! Never saw them?" He thought, Alfred let out a sigh, " New." He said, looking at the other boys. " Hey, isn't he a blond too, and that guys got green eyes… I don't know?" Alfred thought, looking at the tall emerald eyed boy.

" Hola, com estas? How are you?" He repeated, giving Alfred a bright smile.

" Good, thanks for asking." Alfred responded, giving off his radiant flash smile.

" Bonjour, my lovely.." The blond boy came to Alfred's face stopping only an inch away from his face. " I swear.. I can't tell where that accent comes from?" He smiled, taking up Alfred's hand. "But, I love it!"

" Ugh.. Thanks, but ya know… Let go?" Alfred said, trying to keep his tone low.

" So, your new?!" The albino boy cried.

" Neuvo? Oh… are you from Amerika?"( Yes, I know how to spell America, but that's how it sound like in Spanish, I think?) He asked, walking closer to his chummy friend.

" Yep, now Dude.. Please, let go… I don't know you, and I don't want anyone I know to see this." Alfred said, pulling his hand away from an unwilling party.

" You said you were new? You wouldn't know anyone, right?" He smiled, pulling their joint hands up to his chin.

" Ya, still.. Don't touch me." He said, struggling to keep calm.

" Stop, Francis.. I think he feel weird, okay?" The green eyed boy peeled his friend off the unhappy American.

" Leave him.. He's just a playboy." The albino said, walking up to Alfred. " Okay, so you're from America? Haven't seen an American, yet… Fine, I'll honor you with my Awesomeness!" He shouted, taking the opportunity to push aside Francis.

" Na, I'm good.. Thanks though… I guess?" Alfred said, ready to turn.

" Amigo? You seem lost, do you know where the school is?" The emerald boy asked, his Spanish accent coming in.

" Na, but I think I can get there on my own." Alfred said, pulling up his now free arm, " Thank though, Dude." He gave the boy another smile.

" Oh, Si! No problem! We're just waiting for-" He was cut off by the albino boy.

" Antonio's 'Baby'!" He called, smiling back at his flustered face.

" He's a friend, and I worry for him.. So shut up!" He called, turning to the American.

" He's waiting for a very uptight piano loving boy!" Antonio said, trying to prove something to the new American.

" Hey!?" The Albino boy called.

" It's true, who would just choose to tease…Roderich?" Francis called, head held in a somewhat teasing tone.

" It's not for him… West-chan, asked me to walk him to school..He get's lost..." He murmured.

" I think he meant the first day.. Not the whole year Gilbert?" Antonio added, giving him a smug look.

" Shut up.. I do what I want since I'm so truly awesome!" He declared.

" Why am I still listening?" Alfred questioned, shaking his head.

" Hey, Tomato-Bastard!" Alfred heard the voice coming from his back, he turned to see a dark auburn haired boy screaming,

" Italian?" Alfred thought, he turned to see his face steaming.

" Who told you to come?!" He shouted, trembling in anger.

" I-I thought it would… I- tomato's?" He said, trying to remain with a smile.

" Guten tag, Lovino!" Gilbert said, a sly smile in place.

" Bonjour, my Lovi?" Francis said, jumping on the stuttering Spanish boy.

" Idiot.. You brought your friend's too? Geez… Worse than Feli?" His eyes remained pressed, trying to sustain his anger." Who the hell is this?" He asked, turning his attention to the tall blonde.

" He's new! Cute isn't he!?" Francis screeched, the boy looked in Alfred's eyes, which is where he was awarded a smile, his face turned a scarlet red.

" I don't think he's that cute, Lovi?!" Antonio called.

" Shut up, will you?!" Lovino said, turning his head.

" Sup?" Alfred said, nodding awkwardly.

" What's your name, bastard?" He said, raising his head to Alfred.

" Not a bastard, but Alfred Jones?"( Not many people use their middle names, especially when first meeting, so I'll leave out the F.) He said, trying to keep the smile on his face.

" Oh… American?" He asked, face in disgust.

" Yeah, what's it to ya?" Alfred asked.

" Nothing, but to think you could have been a cool guy… But you decided to hang with these... bastards?" He shook his head.

" I'm not…. They just showed up?" Alfred shrugged, sliding his hand in his pockets.

" Ohh… Yeah they do that a lot, don't they?" He said, turning to a grinning trio.

" What us?" Francis said.

" The awesome me, would never?" Gilbert said.

" Que? I had absolutely no idea?!" Antonio said, smiling in defense.

" Imma go that way now, please don't follow?" Alfred said, turning his heel, and walking off.

" Hey, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Feli wanted to speak with you?" Lovino said.

" Really?!" They screamed in union.

" Yup, I think it was abou-" Before he could finish the sentence the lot had taken off, " Wow.. Didn't even listen through… Bastardos!" He murmured. Lovino turned, seeing the American walking in a straight line. " Hey, Bastardo!" He shouted. Alfred turned, uncertain on how to respond with the name.

" Alfred, dude…. What?" He repeated, shaking his head.

" I could careless, how did you end up in England?" He asked, cheeks flushed from his short sprint.

" Dad got married, you?" Alfred said, shrugging a bit.

" Oh… I was sent to live with my little brother again, your new I take it?" He asked, looking up.

" You got a little brother?" Alfred's eyebrow lifted in surprise.

" Yes, Feli.. An absolute idiot, he loves to be with that Potato Lover...Ugh, I swear.." He clenched his fist, Alfred let a smile comeback to his lips.

" C'mon now, I doubt he's an idiot… Even if he probably likes being with others, he won't forget about you?" Alfred said, bumping his shoulder against the steaming boy.

" No, he's an idiot… But he's not leaving me soon I guess…. So, do you have a sibling, or something ?" He asked, looking to the dirt road.

" Yeah, twins me and him… he's probably at the school, he went ahead of me." Alfred gave him a weaker smile.

" Whatever, have you gotten to try any of that crapola British food?" He asked, attempting to bring up the mood.

" Ughh… Yep, still have that burnt taste in my tongue." Alfred said, his smile pulling his perky cheeks back up.

" Ahaha… Hey bastard..You're funny, haha.. Is your brother like you?" He asked, looking again to the side.

" Sorta? I guess, anyways.. How far is this school, I'm not into this stingy weather." He lowered his head, pressing his eyes shut.

" Not far… Why? " He wrinkled his nose, looking at the ground that trailed them, " Sick of being with me I guess, huh?"

" Na, I promised my brother I'd meet up with him.. You're not that bad, not like those other guys-" He scoffed, rubbing his sleeve on his lips.

" Oh.. I know they seem demented, but they're just stupid.. Especially that tomato bastard!" He clenched his fist, face beaming red.

" C'mon.. He seems like he cares for you?" Alfred said, a small smile in his voice.

" Shut up! He always follows me.. Bastardo! I don't need anyone to be with me, especially if they try to tell me what to do!" He stomped ahead, giving Alfred a good chuckle. " Don't laugh at me, bastard!" His face burned with what's known as blush.

" You made me… plus I doubt he was trying to get you to do something... probably just trying to get your attention." Alfred said, trying to keep his laughter to a minimum.

" No, he follows me around everywhere... except when Feli comes... NO! Then he chases him around." He lowers his head, eyebrows knitted together.

" I know…. Mattie is great around everyone, smart, and athletic.. I swear he so..cool!" Alfred kept his smile.

" Yes, but you look athletic too…" Lovino lifted his head, smiling at Alfred.

" Yeah, but whenever I say something it's like I just become the anti-Christ or something'?" With that Lovino tilted his head.

" Well, maybe you shouldn't bring up religion… You know where going to school?" He said, smiling lightly.

" Oh… You're right! Sorry." He smiled, patting his own head.

" It's okay, oh…" Lovino stopped in his tracks, watching Alfred as he continued his way down the long street. " The school is here, bastardo?" He said, head in a bit of confusion.

" Huh? Oh…. Then it was close?" He murmured.

" Yes, now hurry I wanna be here before Feli.. Him, and his hug therapy, ugh?" He shivered at the thought.

" Sure dude, do ya' know where the office is?" Alfred asked, catching up to Lovino.

" It's on the left when you enter, okay?" He asked, opening the front door.

" Yeah, thanks… I hope we can have lunch together, later?" Alfred said, winking at the smaller boy.

" Maybe… I may be sitting outside, next to the flower clubs stupid garden… Not saying that I'll be there, but I might, just might, you hear me, bastardo?!" Alfred kept his smile, unsure why he was angry enough to use strong language, and a heavy accent.

" Okie dokie!" With that the American gave the Italian a thumbs up, along with a smile.

" Shut up! GO! You'll be late! Ciao bastardo!" Lovion screeched, his face bubbling.

" See ya'!" Alfred called, seeing him stomp off angrily cursing under his breath, he pried a door open, making sure to slam it. " Oh geez?..." He scratched his head, wondering what to do next before turning left, and making his way to what he hoped was the front office.

" Hello, how may I help you?" The Man asked, sounding a bit too tired.

" Well, I'm new? So, can I like get my schedule or something?" Alfred asked. The man seemed confused, rubbing his eyes.

" I- Go to the back like I said… The boss man is waiting." He yawned, shaking his head.

" Okay, I'll just go." Alfred said, pulling his bag along side him. He passed the sleepy man, past the counter, hoping to go to the room labeled principle.

" Excuse me! I told you to wait at our office." A tall light haired man called.

" You weren't talking to me! Sheesh, I just met ya'!" Alfred called.

" Oh? Then you must be Matthew's brother?" He loosened his anger, ushering Alfred into an office opposite to the principal's office.

" Al!" Matthew's usual low voice called.

" Mattie?" Alfred said, smiling kindly.

" What took you so long?" He asked, walking over to his brother's side.

" Met someone on the way." Alfred said, trying to get his usual perky voice.

" Oh… This is Mr.G!" Matthew said, a smile on his face.

" Mr.G?" Alfred asked.

" Yes, that is me. Your counselor." Alfred turned, seeing the man from before, standing as serious as ever.

" Huah?!" Alfred tumbled forward, " Dude! Don't just stand their! " Alfred shouted.

" Sorry, but I will have to give you both your schedules..Our beloved principle is taking a morning nyap."( Not wrong I like saying nyap)

" No prob.. Just give me the paper, and We'll be on frick'in marry way!" Alfred said, a beaming shine coming over him.

" Language!" He said promptly, he went over to his desk, fetching the papers, " Yes, here." He took the papers looking over their schedule, " Matthew here's yours… And Alfred Here." He blandly stretched his arm handing them their paper, " Ohh.. I got a call about you; Alfred, your father enrolled you on the our new football team, it's your last period." He said, pointing at the last line on the paper.

" Cool!" Alfred cried, leaping on Matthew's back.

" Hey.. No PDA!" Mr.G called.

" Sorry, were twins!" Alfred yipped, him, and Matthew poured into the halls. " Mush Mattie, Mush!" Alfred cried.

" Why am I running?!" Matthew wined.

" C'mon… run?" Alfred chanted as Matthew slowed into a slow paced jog.

" No, off my back before I drop you!" Matthew spat.

" Fine, priss.." Alfred murmured, before climbing off of his little brother.

" What?!" Matthew exclaimed.

" Nothing." Alfred replied.

" Oh, no I heard something?" Matthew smirked, at the use of his brother accent.

" Nothing, hurry up! I don't wanna be late!" Alfred called, slugging at his frustration.

" Oh.. So now you don't want to be late?" Matthew asked, leaning over a wall. " Okay, what's your first period?"

" Math!" Alfred spat, his cheeks sprung in a large grin.

" Oh..That's why?" He shook his head, " I knew Al liked math, but that much, eh?" Matthew thought.

" Yep, that's why? Anyways what's yours? Hmmm?" Alfred balanced himself on his heels, rocking back and forth, waiting for an answer.

" English, so do you know where the class is?" Matthew asked, still on the wall.

" Not a clue dude." Alfred said, smiling as gleaming as ever.

" Well, luckily I talked to Mr.G… So, let me see your schedule?" Matthew sighed, walking over to his elder. " Okay walk down this hall, take a left, then there will be five doors take the third on your right, okay?" He asked, making sure Alfred would understand.

" I guess?" Alfred replied with a brute sigh.

" No, I guess, straight, then left third door on your right, okay?" Matthew again asked, adjusting his glasses.

" Mmm… Meeting up for lunch right?" Alfred asked.

" Yeah, then we can talk about are schedules, right?" Matthew asked, tilting his head to Alfred.

" Okay.." Alfred smiled lightly, turning he began walking the hall. Matthew's brows knitted in worry his brother's expression would be in high spirits not in this gloomy presence.

" Hey.. Al, can I ask you something?" Matthew asked, hand clutching his shirt. Alfred turned, seeing his brother in a panic state Alfred rushed back.

" Yeah? What's wrong, Mattie?" Alfred asked, holding his head at an angle to look into his brother's milky violet eyes.

" Are you okay?" Matthew tried to keep the worry out of his voice, " You seem kinda-" He was cut off with a bash to his head.

" Stop!" Alfred cried, leaving his hand on Matthew's head, " When did any heroic big brother need the help of his stubborn little sidekick? Never!" Alfred sighed, letting his hand wriggle in his brother's silk hair, " I'm fine….sorry to scare you, but-" A larger smile came to his lip, " A hero needs no one to worry for him!" Alfred pinched the bridge Matthew's nose, " But I love to see how much you worry, now go to class..Before I kick your ass!" He lightly pushed Matthew.

" Fine… I'll see you at lunch, Al!" He called, walking in the opposite direction.

" Yeah!" Alfred called, seeing his brother take a turn, Alfred tucked his hand into his pockets, sighing he used the wall for support. " Hey, maybe I read wrong? I do that a lot, right? Mattie loves me… He loves me.. Doesn't he?" Alfred murmured, tucking his head in his jacket, he slowly made his way to his class, walking straight, then taking a left, and finally walking to the third door, stepping back he knocked lightly. Alfred coughed, clearing his throat, he let a grin come to his lips.

* * *

><p><strong> So, I think this was a long chapter, a bit cheesy too... But I hope you enjoy, and let me know how I did please!<strong>


End file.
